Baiting the Welsh
by AlekFoxx
Summary: One day in the hub, Owen tells Ianto the kinkiest way he'd shag him; bent over Jack's desk with Jack watching maybe even joining. A couple of weeks later, this happens...


Well look who wasn't in his office. Harper had taken advantage of that, slinking in and looking around. And of course, Jones noticed him go in and scowled. What the hell did he think he was doing going into Jack's office like that? So after a couple of minutes of Owen still in there, he moved and entered it, starting with, "why are you invading Jack's…personal…space…" The question had faded when he saw _exactly _what the medic was doing in there and little did he know, on the handles of each top drawer, there were handcuffs. Well? He _did_ say he would shag him in Jack's office, didn't he?

But there he was, trousers tugged down a bit. He'd chosen this day specifically not to wear any underwear, cock out in his right palm, his left hand tucked into his open fly as they kneaded his sac. No, he didn't stop stroking himself off and Ianto's face just went all the redder when he noticed and crossed through the office to scold him, regardless of the fact that his trousers were getting tighter and it was getting a bit more uncomfortable to walk. But when he lost his train of thought when his eyes fell on Owen's crotch and he flushed a bit more. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to lust after this twat like he was at the moment and he wet his lips. Pre dripped from his cock eye as if it were a leaky faucet, continuing to ooze out as his hand pumped, though now his stroking was slower.

"N…" He drew in a breath through his nose, swallowing thickly before muttering in a low tone, "need a hand?"

In response, Harper turned the chair and moved his hands and Jones moved and dropped to his knees. God, why was he going to do this? At least no one was still in… He let his fingers wrap around the base of his slicked length and gave it a couple of strokes before pressing his tongue flat against the underside, shuddering in pleasure a little at the taste and the musk. His lips wrapped around the head and Owen let out a low moan as he rose his hips a bit and pushed his trousers down a bit more.

Whatever Jack had been able to teach Ianto when it came to oral was beyond fucking amazing, that much was certain. Definitely mouth work that earned a top spot on a list if he were to ever compose one. He placed a hand on the back of Ianto's head, fingers curling in his hair and pushing his head down a bit. He swallowed thickly as he let out a soft breathy groan which just encouraged Ianto all the more, working on relaxing pent up nerves as he sucked. The musk was just getting all the more intoxicating and he let out a guttural moan around Owen's cock before he swallowed it down, throat constricting around the head. That got a bit of a louder groan as his head lolled back and his hips rose a bit again. The medic glanced to the door to see that, sure enough, Jack _had_ come back and he stood with brows arched, a grin on his face but Owen rose his other hand and pressed a finger to his lips before he let his head drop back.

When Ianto removed his mouth, Owen let out an exasperated sigh, his eyes rolling a bit as he swallowed thickly. "Front've th' desk. Now," he growled lustily, which caused Ianto to snap to attention and listen. Generally, he'd argue, but fucking Hell this was particularly… Well, thrilling. When he stood, he saw Harkness and his eyes went wide as the Captain had leaned on the back of the now closed office door, arms crossed over his chest. Did they plan this? Because the glances the medic and the Captain cast to one another were awfully suspicious…

But when Jack turned his wrist, gesturing for him to go on, he did, moving, leaning over the desk, hands gripping the edges… And then the cuffs were snapped on and Ianto's eyes widened slightly as he swallowed thickly. What was he getting himself into? He watched as Owen moved and Jack took his place in the chair, eyes glazed over, a tent quite obviously pitched in his trousers. Owen moved so he was behind Ianto and his hands reached around, fondling his hard on through his trousers. His hips bucked forward against the hand and he let out a soft moan.

"You really do like th' idea'a bein' fucked in front'a Jack, don't you?"

The voice sounded a bit far away, though Owen had leaned forward, his hands working on opening Ianto's trousers, working them down a bit but not too low yet. In response to the question, he let out a particularly lusty moan, letting his eyes close as he swallowed thickly. God, what was he getting himself into… And why the _hell_ did the idea of being fucked in front of Jack arouse him more now that it was about to happen.

"Harkness, lube," he heard the medic growl softly, to which a desk drawer was pulled open and a bottle was offered over. He heard it open and looked over his shoulder to watch Owen ooze some out on his fingers, slicking them before setting the bottle beside Ianto. His fingers rubbed at his crack, easing between his cheeks as he let out a low moan, arching when he felt two long digits push in and immediately prod against his prostate. His eyelids fluttered closed and he wet his lips, knuckles turning white from how tightly he'd been gripping the desk. Two digits worked wonderfully, twisting and curling, barely able to hit the right spots deep enough, which just teased him all the more and the more he was teased, the more frustrated his moans got.

"Nnn… H-haa," he moaned out letting his head fall forward, his forehead pressing against against the wooden surface of the desk as he pushed his hips against Owen's hand almost desperately as he clenched around his fingers, eyes rolled. It felt like Owen was _trying_ to make him beg with how his fingers twitched and pumped, adding a third just to fuck with him all the more. He whimpered and clenched his jaw. No, he wasn't going to beg. Not Owen. If it were Jack, it would be different, but begging Owen was just _too_ degrading.

But the urge to beg due to those damned magic fingers got all the worse. He was good. Damn good, maybe on the same level as Jack when it came to working with his hands. But both men had their own way of making Ianto see stars once he'd come and both ways were fucking amazing. Fucking doctors, fucking Captains… He wet his lips, his voice cracking with a moan as he pressed his cheek against the desk.

"P-Please," he breathed out, "m-more…" He murmured, which Owen seemed to ignore. He felt hot breath on his ear, but it wasn't Owen; he didn't feel his chest pressed to his back.

In a husky tone, Jack hissed, "you have to be louder than that, love." His fingers fanned along Ianto's arm and thumbed against the fabric. He felt lips against his cheek, his jaw and he rose his head, barely feeling lips graze his own as he whimpered. How often was it that one could find themselves sexed up while at work by not just their boss, but one of their co-workers?

"P-please… F… F… Just f-fuck me already," he panted out, head turned and eyes cast to the side, feeling Jack's lips on his jawline, barely noticing that he was pushing rougher against Owen's hand. That was what he seemed to have wanted, feeling the fingers retract. He bit back a frustrated moan, really not liking the absence, but Jack stood and leaned forward, taunting Ianto by making sure the tent in his trousers was right there, the addicting pheromones and natural musk just smelling all the stronger as lust clouded his thoughts.

Then he felt Jack's fingers, calloused fingers that he knew damn well. It was just to fill the absence of Owen's as the medic slicked himself up. His voice cracked again when he felt the head of a cock press against his hole with fingers still in, but this time the crack wasn't as noticeable. He craned his neck, jerking at his restraints a bit as he tried to mouth at the clothed cock before him. He heard Owen say something, but it didn't register. Something about seeming to need this more than one would think, but he didn't care. Then he felt Jack remove his fingers and before he knew it, the musk was all the stronger and he barely registered the clicking of zipper teeth coming undone and there was that second cock he wanted.

"You want this?" Jack was standing straight, up, a hand on Ianto's hair, fingers messing it up slightly as he nodded. He let out a groan, Owen's movements slow, taunting. "Well…? What are you waiting for?"

What _was _he waiting for? When it got in close enough reach, the Welshman took Jack's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before he took as much as he could reach into his mouth. Yeah, if he hadn't thought that they were planning this before, he definitely thought it now. In fact, he felt like he _knew_ they had, but honestly? It was a good feeling, one he couldn't complain about in the slightest, something that turned him on to the point where he'd have _dreams_about it, thinking of the different things the three could do.

Owen gripped his hips and as he'd push in, Jack would pull out. A steady rolling of each males hips, both letting out low moans every so often, their eyes rolled or closed as they worked. Ianto wondered how long they'd been planning this because obviously, they'd actually put thought into it. It wasn't like it was luck that Jack just _happened_ to leave his office and Owen went in to wank off.

Little did he know, both men were smirking at one another.

Owen hit deeper out of nowhere and Ianto let out a moan around Jack's cock, in turn causing Jack to shudder out a groan as he fisted Ianto's hair. He felt both men lean and pulled his mouth off of the prick that was in it and looked up, shuddering when he saw both men were locked at the lips, Jack's other hand on the side of Owen's head, one of Owen's hands on the back of Jack's. Oh, that looked… That looked amazing. He wet his lips and tugged at his restraints before licking up the underside of Jack's cock, tracing what veins he could before he heard the sound of handcuff keys and felt Owen lean forward.

"You want more, don't'chu? Both'a us buried t' th' root in yer arse, fillin' you entirely…"

The thought made Jones drool a little as he thought about it, "o-oh God yes." Eagerly, he pushed back against Harper and when he felt the cuffs released him, he grabbed Harkness' hips and pulled him closer taking in one last deep breath of that musk before the Captain pulled away and out of nowhere, he felt empty and he didn't like it. The Captain took his seat on a wide trunk as compared to his chair, letting his trousers drop around his ankles as his hands patted his thighs.

"Come on then," he purred lustfully and Ianto scrambled, peeling off his shoes, slacks and pants to make what he was anticipating all the easier. He even peeled off his blazer, untied his tie and unbuttoned most of his shirt, but he didn't finish that when he got to Jack, straddling the man and eagerly pressing a rough, needy kiss to his mouth, bucking his hips slightly as Jack adjusted himself below the Welshman before adjusting his hips and pushing them down. The initial penetration caused him to break the kiss and groan out, letting his head droop forward and press against Jack's shoulder. The immortal let out a moan shortly after as Ianto clenched tightly once he was pressed to the root as best as the position allowed.

And then he felt fingers. Owen's fingers, stretching him a bit, though he didn't realise he was applying more lube. Better safe than sorry, yeah? No, everything burned and fucking _God_ it felt fucking beautiful. Then he felt the second head press against his entrance and he moaned out loudly, a bit of pain that was soon overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt Owen sink in and he arched, back pressing against his bare torso, though the only reason why he knew it was bare was because he didn't feel folds of fabric against his back, rather he felt tight muscle. So the medic had been overheating, eh? Jack's fingers worked on unbuttoning Ianto's shirt the rest of the way, sliding one side off of a shoulder and pressing a kiss to heated skin before giving it a bite, which caused him to whimper.

The set of men each moved their hips in their own way, Ianto eagerly pushing against both sets of hips as Jack rolled his hips sensually and Owen bucked his hips roughly. It was like the perfect mixture of that demanding dominance of Harper and the more romantic dominance of Harkness.

"J….j… Ja…. O…Oh…" He couldn't even get complete names out as his fingers tried to work with buttons before he just growled in frustration and pulled the shirt open, buttons clattering to the floor, the lid of the trunk and against the wall before he pressed his lips to warm skin, biting and nibbling between whimpers, moans and slurred Welsh and English swears.

It was that which confirmed his suspicions that Jack and Owen planned this. The oxford had nothing underneath unlike usual. His hands clawed at Jack's sides, leaving red stripes. He barked out a yelp when he felt Owen's hand crack against his ass, which only resulted in pushing more eagerly. Each prick stabbed at his prostate, which actually got him drooling. Oh, he was going to be _sore _here for a day and a half.

Ianto's hand pumped his own prick fast. He didn't even realise he'd started jacking off, but by the time he had, he realised he was close. Not enough attention to his sensitive prick… He yelped out yet another sharp moan to another firm crack of Owen's closed hand on the same cheek and that was what threw him over the edge. Was he done? No. No he was not done. He still had two men to milk and he was going to get what he wanted.

"Look at 'im, Jack," Harper hissed, hot breath breezing against his skin as he spoke with that growled, lusty tone. "Listen t' 'im moan fer us. Quite th' cock slut if I do say so myself." He really wasn't that far behind. Several deep, rough thrusts and he felt the medic release, letting out an elongated whimper as he clenched his jaws. But his hips never stilled, which caused a messy release to make all the more of a mess, keeping the friction going to knock Jack to his own peak.

"Oh, I agree," Harkness replied and before Jones knew it, both men were locked at the lips again and Jack let out a guttural moan into Owen's mouth as he bucked into his lover as deep as he could, releasing the usual thick, even messier amount. Slowly, both men's hips stopped and Then he felt Owen pull out slowly, whining softly at the lack of girth. He slowly, shakily rose his hips, letting Jack slide free as he moaned softly before just leaning on the eldest of the trio.

Now? He just wanted to sleep. He pressed his lips to Jack's neck before stretching an arm back and pulling Owen down, pressing a kiss to his neck with a low moan before he moved slowly. Oh, they had a hell of a mess to clean up. Ianto almost felt bad for accidentally knocking papers off the desk that he hadn't noted while his mind was clouded. But right now, he just laid against Jack, keeping Owen hooked just as close as he revelled in bliss.


End file.
